<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wenn ich dich mit jemand anderes tanzen sehe by tellingTeddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723668">Wenn ich dich mit jemand anderes tanzen sehe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellingTeddy/pseuds/tellingTeddy'>tellingTeddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nibelungenlied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desire, F/M, Gay Love, M/M, Middle Ages, Multi, Society Trouble, Trouble, gay kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellingTeddy/pseuds/tellingTeddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ausgangssituation:<br/>Nach dem Sieg über die Sachsen und Dänen wird am Hof der Burgunden ein Fest ausgetragen. Siegfried hat sich in eine verlassene Kemenate zurückgezogen und hängt seinen Gedanken nach, bis Gunther zu ihm stößt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gunther/Siegfried, Kriemhild/Siegfried (Nibelungenlied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wenn ich dich mit jemand anderes tanzen sehe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siegfried spürte die Kälte der Mauer durch seine Kleider fahren, obgleich er nur mit der Schulter daran lehnte. Sein Blick verlor sich im Dunkel der Nacht ohne dass er etwas sah. Vor seinem inneren Auge hatte sich das Bild eines Mannes manifestiert, den er nicht hatte ansehen dürfen. Zumindest nicht auf die Art auf die er es getan hatte. Fast schon verzweifelt wischte er sich über das verschwitze Gesicht, doch Gunther hatte sich unweigerlich eingebrannt. Er sah ihn mit einer der schönen Frauen tanzen von denen sich zahlreiche auf dem Fest finden ließen. Der Anblick hätte ihn nicht stören dürfen. Dennoch konnte er sich selbst nicht davon abbringen, dass es ihn störte. Er hatte sich selbst dabei erwischt, wie er ihn versteckt beobachtete. Tatsächlich hatte er sich bei der Vorstellung ertappt selber in den starken Armen zu liegen, nur um ihn im nächsten Moment in den seinen zu halten. Ein Verhalten, das er als wider seine eigene Natur beschreiben würde. Ihm war nicht einmal bewusst, wann er damit begonnen hatte den Helden auf diese unpassende Weise anzusehen. Er hatte es sicher nicht vom Zeitpunkt ihrer ersten Begegnung an getan. War es im Kampf geschehen? Gunther hatte dort draußen Stärke und Kampfgeist bewiesen. Eigenschaften, die er zu schätzen wusste. Möglicherweise war das der Moment gewesen in dem er in diese verqueren Bahnen geraten war. Es wäre viel leichter derlei abzuschütteln und zu verdrängen, hätte er nicht ebenso Gunthers Blicke auf sich gespürt. Immer wieder war ihm aufgefallen, dass der Held seine Augen über ihn hatte wandern lassen. In einem Rausch törichter Fantasie hatte Siegfried sich erlaubt zu glauben, ihn könnten ähnliche verwirrte Gefühle befallen haben, doch sicher wollte er nur herausfinden, ob Siegfried sich schon seiner Schwester genähert hatte. So wie sie es abgesprochen hatten. Es war seine eigene Bedingung gewesen. Nun er hatte sich ihr angenähert und war auf Wohlgefallen gestoßen, doch plötzlich hatten diese neuen Gedanken ihn von seinem ursprünglichen Ziel abgelenkt. Verdammt, das durfte einfach nicht sein. „Ich will dich lieben, aber ich sollte dich besser nicht berühren.“, murmelte er. „Ich will dich halten, aber meine Sinne raten mir aufzuhören. Ich will dich küssen, aber ich will es zu sehr. Ich will dich schmecken, aber deine Lippen sind giftig.“ Wunderbar. Jetzt hatte er offenkundig den Verstand verloren. Nicht nur, dass er mit sich selber sprach, die Dinge, die er sagte, hätten besser nie seine Lippen verlassen. War das nun ein Geständnis vor sich selbst? Gab er zu, eine Attraktion zu dem Helden zu fühlen, die mehr als unangebracht war?</p><p> </p><p>Gunther nickte freundlich während die Dame sprach, doch er nahm keines ihrer Worte wahr. Unauffällig suchte er den Saal nach einer bestimmten Person ab. Bemerkte sie bereits, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht ihr allein galt? Bislang hatte er Glück und sie wunderte sich nicht. Kaum merklich runzelte er die Stirn. Vor wenigen Minuten noch hatte er das blonde Haar des Helden ausmachen können, doch nun schien er spurlos verschwunden. Wohin war er entflohen? Hatte er sich womöglich mit seiner Schwester in eine stille Ecke zurückgezogen um sie ungestört besser kennenlernen zu können? Es wäre begrüßenswert. Die Burgunden konnten sich glücklich schätzen, Kriemhild an der Seite eines derart beachtlichen Helden zu wissen. Sein Mut und seine Stärke im Kampf hatten Gunther beeindruckt. Auch wenn er von Hagen die Geschichten gehört hatte, die man sich über Siegfried erzählte, war es doch überwältigend gewesen ihn in der Schlacht zu sehen. Ohne seine Unterstützung, würden sie vielleicht nicht dieses Fest veranstalten können. Vielleicht hätten dann die Sachsen und Dänen ihren Sieg in verschwenderischem Ausmaß gefeiert. Dennoch konnte er den Widerwillen nicht ablegen, bei dem Gedanken Siegfried könnte bei Kriemhild liegen. Sie mit seinen Händen berühren und seinen Lippen küssen. Es gab keine logische Erklärung, die das rechtfertigen konnte. Es musste eine Verwirrtheit sein, die er womöglich einem Schlag zu verdankte, den er im Kampf hatte einstecken müssen. Offenkundig lag es daran. Alles drehte sich nach wie vor um die Schlacht. Gunther hielt es für angebracht dem Helden noch einmal seine Dankbarkeit auszudrücken. Das war der alleinige Grund weshalb er nun seit geraumer Zeit versuchte ihn auszumachen. Nur um kurz einige Worte mit ihm wechseln zu können. Er würde sich auf die Suche nach ihm begeben müssen und seine Unterhaltung an dieser Stelle beenden. Mit freundlichen Worten erklärte er der Dame, dass ihn seine Pflichten weiter trieben. Weitere Gäste begrüßen, man kannte es ja. Sie wirkte etwas betrübt, doch der Anstand erwartete natürlich, dass sie ihn ziehen ließ. Mit langen Schritten durchquerte er den Saal, ließ seinen Blick weiterhin über Menschen wandern nach denen er nicht suchte. Auf einem Stuhl umgeben von ihrem Geleit aus Hofdamen thronte Kriemhild. Anscheinend teilte sie nicht Siegfrieds Gesellschaft und er spürte einen unpassenden Frohsinn in sich aufsteigen. Verschwunden blieb der Held dennoch. Ich brauche einen Helden. Ich warte auf einen Helden bis zum Ende der Nacht. Er hat stark zu sein. Und er hat schnell zu sein. Und er hat frisch vom Kampf zu sein. <em>Ich brauche einen Helden. Ich warte auf eine Helden bis zum Morgengrauen. Er hat zuverlässig zu sein. Und es muss bald sein.</em> Verdammt! Was war in seinem Kopf los? Vielleicht war es besser, wenn er sich für einige Augenblicke zurück zog. Einen kurzen Moment den Kopf freizubekommen, würde ihm helfen sich wieder auf das von ihm ausgerichtete Fest konzentrieren zu können. Voller Entschlossenheit wandte er sich in einen Gang, der ihn von der Feierlichkeit fortführte und trat in die erstbeste Kemenate ein, die auf seinem Weg lag. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich, obwohl sich niemand an dem Geräusch stören würde. Fern des Tanzes und der Musik war es angenehm kühl, doch die Hitze kehrte eilig zurück als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er nicht alleine war.</p><p> </p><p>Siegfried wandte den Kopf genervt zur Seite. Er wollte ungestört sein bis er wieder in seinen gewohnten Bahnen funktionierte. Eine Störung durch einen Fremdling war ihm in dieser Situation mehr als zuwider. Im nächsten Moment spannten sich alle Muskeln und er stand stocksteif da. Mit diesem Eindringling hatte er nicht gerechnet und es war sicher die falsche Reaktion sich über sein Eintreffen zu freuen. Zumal ihm nicht entging, dass Gunther in seiner festlichen Aufmachung durchaus Ansehnlich war. Für die Damenwelt, verstand sich. Es war lediglich eine Nebensächlichkeit, die Siegfried aufgefallen war. Sein Gesicht war leicht gerötet. Vermutlich von der Wärme im Saal und von seinen Tanzeinlagen. Nicht nur im Kampf hatte der Held Körperbewusstsein bewiesen. „Flüchtet Ihr vor den Feierlichkeiten?“ Gunther stand regungslos da, während sein Blick ein wenig gehetzt umher sprang. Vermutlich hatte er gehofft allein zu sein und nicht auf den Mann zu treffen, dem er nun seine Schwester an die Hand geben musste. Siegfried dachte schon, es würde keine Erwiderung kommen, doch dann öffnete Gunther den Mund: „Ich brauchte einen Moment der Erholung.“ Verständnisvoll nickte Siegfried. Ja, den hatte er auch gebraucht, doch jegliche ermahnenden Gedanken, schienen plötzlich verflüchtigt. Zumal sich Gunther nun durch den Raum direkt auf ihn zu bewegte. Das Spiel seiner Muskeln unterstütze dabei die Ausstrahlung von Macht und Stärke. Er kam neben ihm zum Stehen und blickte hinaus in die Nacht so wie er selbst es vorher getan hatte. Durch die Dunkelheit konnte man kaum Silhouetten ausmachen, doch Gunther würde zweifelsohne wissen, was sich von hier aus bei Tageslicht sehen ließ. „Die Schlacht hat gezerrt. Manchmal brauche ich in solchen Momenten eine kurze Pause um mich meinen Gästen wieder widmen zu können.“ Seine Stimme war dunkel und klangvoll. Womöglich hatte Siegfried sich schon des Öfteren dabei ertappt, wie er hoffte, Gunther würde noch etwas mehr sagen, nur um den Klang erneut hören zu können. War das etwa schon vor ihrem Kampf gewesen? Nein, das war unmöglich. Sein Blick wanderte über die markanten Züge seines Gesichts, über die breiten Schultern hinunter zu einem flachen Bauch und… nein! Seine Augen schnellten wieder nach oben. Er sprach mit einem König und sollte sich entsprechend verhalten. Glücklicherweise schien Gunther von seiner bodenlosen Frechheit nichts bemerkt zu haben. „Dort hinter den Bäumen befindet sich ein See, der ein wunderbares Ausflugsziel darstellt. Meine Schwester verirrt sich gerne dorthin.“ Siegfried war dankbar über die Ablenkung. Unbewusst trat er etwas näher an den Helden heran und spähte in die Dunkelheit, doch er konnte kaum die Bäume ausmachen. Es war unmöglich auch nur den Anschein eines Sees auszumachen. „Leider kann ich nichts erkennen.“ Er schaute zurück auf Gunther, der nun seinerseits nicht mehr in die Ferne blickte. Stattdessen hatten sich seine dunklen Augen auf Siegfrieds Gesicht gelegt und hielten ihn mit seinem Blick fest. Wie war es geschehen, dass sie sich derart nahe standen? Ihre Schultern berührten sich kaum merklich, doch Siegfried spürte dennoch jeden Kontakt wie Funken durch seinen Körper jagen.</p><p> </p><p>Gunther konnte den Blick nicht mehr abwenden. In dem Moment in dem Siegfried näher an ihn heran getreten war, hatte er die Natur dort draußen gänzlich vergessen. Sein Duft, herb und männlich, hing mit plötzlicher Präsenz in der Luft und vernebelte ihm die Sinne. Wie war es möglich, dass ein Mann so gut riechen konnte? Und dass ihm dies auch noch auffiel? Gunther vermochte nicht anders als sich in den Augen des Helden zu verlieren. Schon zuvor hatte er sich dabei ertappt, wie er sie mit Bewunderung gemustert hatte. Bei Sonnenlicht funkelten sie in einem so hellen, klaren Blau, dass er fast an ihrer Echtheit zweifeln mochte, doch in der schwachen Beleuchtung der Kemenate waren sie dunkler. Fast schon grau mit einer Intensität, dass er nicht wusste, wie er sich jemals wieder von ihnen lösen sollte. Sein Blick flackerte hinunter auf seine vollen Lippen ehe er zu diesen faszinierenden Augen zurückkehrte. Sein Atem ging unweigerlich etwas flacher und er spürte das Verlangen jegliche Vernunft fahren zu lassen. Was würde es schon ausmachen einen kleinen Kuss zu stehlen? Wer würde sich daran stören können? Es wäre nur ein Ausdruck seiner Dankbarkeit über die Unterstützung im Kampf, so wie er es schon häufig gehandhabt hatte. „Ich möchte Euch für Eure Hilfe danken.“ War das seine Stimme, die plötzlich einen raueren Klang angenommen hatte. Gunther schluckte hart. „Es war mir eine Ehre.“, erwiderte Siegfried, doch auch seine Stimme klang belegt. Er presste die Worte nahezu hervor. „Ich möchte dir meine Dankbarkeit mit einem Kuss zeigen, wie es üblich ist in unseren Reihen.“ Nahm er da ein Funkeln in den Augen des Helden wahr? Gunther wartete ein zustimmendes Nicken ab, ehe er sich vorbeugte und seine Lippen auf die des anderen legte. Seine Absichten war nur eine respektvolle Wertschätzung, doch er musste seinen Fehler schnell erkennen. Eher er sich korrigieren konnte, war er näher an den Helden heran getreten und verlieh dem Kuss etwas mehr Nachdruck. Er spürte Siegfrieds Hand, die den Weg in seinen Nacken fand und ihn fester an sich zog. Immer wieder trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander. Sehnsüchtig und drängend als hätten sie diesen Moment lange erwartet. Er hatte es sich zuvor so oft ausgemalt. Ja, jetzt konnte er es zugeben. Er hatte es sich gewünscht und vorgestellt den Helden zu küssen wie man nur eine Dame küsste mit der man das Bett teilte, doch die Realität war so viel berauschender. Seine eigenen Hände legten sich um den starken Körper des Helden, während seine Finger in das blonde Haar fuhren. Mehr Nähe. Mehr Intensität. Es war kaum mehr möglich, doch sein Körper schrie nach mehr. Schwer atmend fuhr Siegfried auf Armeslänge zurück. In seinen Augen konnte Gunther noch immer das Verlangen lesen, doch nun lag auch ein Funke des Zweifels darin. Er sollte nicht zweifeln. Lieber sollte er jegliche Vorstellung von Moral vergessen und sich ganz der Sünde hingeben. „Ich bin die Option, die du nicht gewählt haben solltest. Das ist die Nacht, die du am Morgen bereuen wirst. Fühlst du dich nicht schlecht? Voller Buße? Wenn du die Wahl hättest, würdest du es wieder tun?“ Gunther ließ die Worte auf sich wirken, doch er musste nicht lange darüber nachdenken. „Natürlich würde ich. Natürlich sollte ich.“ Das war die einzig zulässige Wahrheit. „Glückselige Ignoranz. Lass mich für eine Weile hineinsinken. Und es ist schwer sich nicht zu schämen. Aber tief in meinem kalten Herzen, da ist eine Stimme, die schreit. Und es schreit: Küss mich nochmal!“</p><p> </p><p>Was tat er hier? Er wollte seinen Kopf frei bekommen und die sündigen Gedanken abschütteln, stattdessen hatte das Auftauchen des Helden ihn viel Tiefer in den Strudel des falschen Verlangens geführt. Er sollte sich wehren, dagegen ankämpfen wie gegen die Dänen, doch es war vergeblich. Die Worte des anderen ließ auch den letzten Zweifel zerspringen. In einer fließenden Bewegung hatte Siegfried sich erneut gegen Gunther gedrückt und schob ihn nun rückwärts bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gepresst wurde. Sie berührten sich nun überall. Ihre Lippen waren verbunden, seine Brust hielt die des anderen an der Wand fest, ihre Beine waren verschränkt. Siegfried schien in einem einzigen Feuer zu verbrennen, doch es schmerzte nicht. Viel lieber ließ er sich davon verschlingen. Eine Hand wanderte über den Rücken des Helden immer tiefer hinab, während die andere erkunden über die Muskeln seiner Brust strich. Diesen Körper hatte der reine Kampf geformt. Er war hart, unnachgiebig und kraftvoll. Jegliche Zurückhaltung war von Siegfried abgefallen und es war ihm unbegreiflich wie er sich zuvor gegen die Anziehung hatte wehren können. Er würde niemals wieder von ihm ablassen. Die Zeit hatte in diesem Moment an Bedeutung verloren. Wichtig war nur ihre Verbundenheit und der Kuss auf den er viel zu lange hatte warten müssen. Gunthers Hand legte sich in seinen Nacken und zog ihn noch enger zu sich heran. Wer hätte geglaubt, dass das möglich ist? Verflucht seien die Kleider, die sie in diesem Moment am Leib trugen und ihm das Gefühl von Haut auf Haut verwehrten. Es waren plötzliche Schritte draußen vor der Tür, die ihn erschrocken zurückfahren ließen. Würde sie jemand in dieser intimen Umarmung erwischen, er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, welche Folgen das haben könnte. Schwer atmend rieb sich Siegfried über den Kopf und musterte Gunther, der an der Wand lehnte und ihn aus dunklen Augen anfunkelte. Er konnte unschwer lesen, dass sich dort das gleiche Verlangen spiegelte, das er in seinem eigenen Körper spüren konnte. „Und mit einem Kuss entfachtest du ein Feuer der Hingabe, das 20 Jahre brannte. Welche Art Mann liebt so?“ Sie wussten doch, dass diese Gefühle so überaus unangebracht waren. Wie hatten sie sich von dem Feuer der Leidenschaft verbrennen lassen können? „Ein Mann, der über das Verlangen seine Moral vergessen hat.“, antwortete Gunther.</p><p> </p><p>Auch wenn ihm das Herz ob der plötzlichen Störung bis zum Hals schlug, konnte Gunther seinen Körper nicht davon abbringen nach mehr zu verlangen. Er würde klug handeln diese Kemenate zu verlassen und an das Geschehene nie wieder einen Gedanken zu verschwenden, doch wie sollte er das vergessen? Es war außer Frage, dass er einen derartigen Rausch ohne Siegfried niemals wieder erleben würde, doch auch eine dauerhafte Wiederholung wäre viel zu riskant. Er beobachtete den blonden Helden wie er erneut die Finger durch das dichte Haar schob. Fast schon verzweifelt lief er nun in langen Schritten auf und ab als wüsste er nicht wohin mit seiner plötzlichen Unruhe. „Männer geben Geborgenheit.“, begann er. „Männer weinen heimlich. Männer haben Muskeln. Männer sind furchtbar stark. Männer können alles. Männer haben’s schwer, nehmen’s leicht. Außen hart und innen ganz weich. Werden als Kind schon auf Mann geeicht. Wann ist ein Mann ein Mann?“ Gunther las in den Augen des anderen eine Verzweiflung und ein Sehnen, das ihn selbst befallen hatte. Die Erkenntnis war mit schmerzlicher Kälte in seine Glieder gefahren. Sie würden es nicht wieder tun können. „Wenn er zu der Frau steht, die ihm versprochen wurde.“ Kriemhilds Stimme klang hell durch die Kemenate. Sie leuchtete wie ein Engel als sie in der Tür stand, den Blick auf Siegfried gerichtet, den Helden, den Gunther viel lieber an seiner als an ihrer Seite wissen wollte. Doch er war machtlos in dieser Hinsicht. Er war nicht in der Lage Siegfried aufzuhalten als er sich mit einem letzten Blick von ihm abwandte und die Hand seiner Schwester ergriff um mit ihr die Festlichkeiten erneut zu besuchen. Wie versteinert blieb er an die Wand gelehnt alleine zurück. „Ich würde dir sagen, dass ich dich liebe, aber ich weiß, es ist sinnlos, dass du bereits fort bist. Da geht mein Held. Sehe ihn fortgehen. Da geht mein Held.“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unter der Verwendung von: </p><p>Alice Cooper - Poison<br/>Bonnie Tyler – I need a hero<br/>Florence and the Maschine – What kind of man<br/>Foo Fighters – My hero<br/>Herbert Grönemeyer – Männer<br/>Royal Republic – When I see you dance with another<br/>The Cure – Boys don’t cry<br/>The Drums – Kiss me again<br/>Youmeatsix – Loverboy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>